Changing views
by Witch-Uk
Summary: What happens when Wanda starts to like her twin KurtWanda Rietro Lancitty
1. Default Chapter

Changing views chapter 1

The boys sat in front of the TV as per usual watching anything that was on. Wanda walked down stairs slowly with her hair pointing in different directions and her head hanging low.

Toad quickly sprung up as on call and headed for the kitchen "morning sweetums!"

He chimed. 

"Get lost Toad I'm not in the mood" she growled to him as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Wanda made her way over to sofa in lounge and sat down next to her twin. She drank the water whilst all four boys stared in amazement. Magneto's plan had actually worked she was sitting next to her brother and had no desire to kill him.

"err…. Wanda you feeling okay?" Pietro dared to ask

"No… I couldn't sleep and then some idiot had his music blaring at 12:00pm" Wanda almost screeched glaring in Lance's direction

"Umm sorry Wanda" Lance said slowly getting up and creeping out of the room followed by Fred.

"So sweetums" Toad called as he walked into the lounge "what you up to today?"

"nothing to do with you" Wanda snapped and then stormed off upstairs blaring her own music.

-------------------      ----------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------

The two boys stood outside looking at Lance's car engine. Finally Lance broke the silence. "So what you gonna do about your sister?

"I dunno" Pietro said still staring at the jeeps engine "she probably doesn't even remember anything about her real childhood"

"Whoa! What you mean you actually had some sort of childhood" Lance said in shock "Man I just thought that old Mags had you training 24/7"

"Nah we didn't even know him till we was about seven" Pietro replied to his friends shock

"Wow so what was it like?" Lance asked in curiosity 

"it was like any childhood until he came along" Pietro responded

"You wanna talk about it?" Lance asked not sure why the hell he was so concerned

"Nah not really it's in the past can't change it" and at that Pietro Zoomed off


	2. Changing views part 2

Changing views

She tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep but for some reason she couldn't.

Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was that one nightmare.

"Father" She was being dragged away by two men and her father and twin brother just stood their emotionless.

Looking over to her alarm clock realising the time she turned over in another attempt to get some sleep, not knowing that someone was listening to her outside her door.

------ ----------- --------------- ----------------- ----------------------- 

He stood outside her door just staring at the door wishing that he could go in and talk to her like the old days. But those days were gone, forgotten. He didn't doubt that she'd even remember any of their time together as children. It had seemed that their Father had not had him written into a lot of her memories.

He was so annoyed at him, his pathetic excuse of his father. He knew that Wanda was a little uncontrollable okay a lot but surely there was another way. Not according to Magneto. He remembered the day before Wanda hadn't been taken away.

--------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

He was playing with Wanda in the garden. 

"Wow" Wanda had started to poke at a little bug

"Pie come and look at this" she had called to him, he came running over to her.

"Isn't it wonderful" she said to him with excitement in her voice

"I don't know Wanda it looks pretty ugly to me" he said poking the little bugs legs 

"Pietro jus cause it looks different don't make it ugly" Wanda stated to him.

"Doesn't" Pietro corrected his sister then stuck his tongue out to her this was a wrong move for him cause Wanda tackled him and started to tickle him.

"Wanda" Pietro screamed in laughter "stop it" 

"No say sorry" Wanda screamed in laughter 

"Okay Okay sorry" Pietro said as Wanda stopped and lay on the grass next to him.

"Pie?" Wanda called "yeah" he replied

"You're my best friend" Wanda whispered

"You're mine too" Pietro said and then did the one thing most boys his age would never do and hugged his twin.

------------------------------End of Flash back--------------------------

He stood their staring still not sure if was gonna go in or not so he just stared.

After a few minutes of frustration he hit the wall "aw man" said to himself as he realised what he had just done.

Then the door was thrown open "why the hell are hitting my bedroom wall!" Wanda screamed at her twin

"err ….err" was all he was able to get out as he stood in front of his sister

"Well? Hello earth to Pietro" Wanda said waving her hands in front of his face

"I'm sorry I….. err …..It was an accident" he said hoping she would believe him

"Pietro it's 5:00 am in the morning your standing outside my room hitting my wall and all you can say is it was an accident" Wanda said now with her hands on her hips

"Well yeah….I mean umm" he stuttered 'Great he thought I think 100 times faster than the average human and that's all you can think of dumbass' and then he started hitting himself with his hand forgetting Wanda was standing in front of him.

"Is something wrong Pie?" Wanda asked a little concerned that her twin was hitting himself 

"What?" he replied in complete bewilderment 'she's concerned, maybe their hope yet'

"Is something wrong? You seem stressed" Wanda said still with her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah I…um…..I just ……um ….couldn't..um" Pietro said once again stuttering 

"Sleep?" Wanda offered

"yeahthatIcouldn'tsleep" he replied relived but now was rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

Wanda stared at him for a while and then pushed her door open wide. And then after what seemed like a lifetime to Pietro, she broke the silence "Well are you coming in or what?" she snapped a little louder than she wanted to.

Pietro was sure that he was gonna have a heart attack Wanda his twin sister but also the girl that once had him number 2 on her to kill list was inviting him im her room.

He cautiously walked in and shut the door behind him. Wanda walked over to her bed and sat on the corner of it. It occurred to Pietro that he had never been in Wanda's room, well he had never been allowed to. It was painted with a mixture of reds, blacks and silvers. Her bed was in the end of her room with pillows surrounding the bed, which he assumed were on the bed in the day.

"Well are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?" Wanda said to her brother who just stared at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"It's nothing really" he said in attempt to stall whilst he thought of something else to say

"Pietro Maximoff don't bother trying to lie to me it won't work" Wanda sternly said staring at him "remember I am your twin I know when you're lying"

Pietro fidgeted a bit with his top still not sure what to say.

"Fine looks like I'm gonna have to guess" Wanda said as she looked up to her panic stricken twin. 

"Sit down the" Wanda ordered him. He sat down in front of her with his legs crossed.

"hmm" Wanda started to think "Is it a girl problem?"

Pietro looked up to her and shook his head he didn't know how the hell he was gonna get out of this little situation he couldn't run away. Well he didn't won't to this was the closest he and Wanda had been to actually acting like they were twins since she had turned up.

"Okay is it the boys?" she asked then answering her own question "no it can't be that they're annoying but they don't really cause problems"

Pietro stared at his once estranged twin and then it hit him she was being Wanda. Well at least as close as Wanda and he had used to be. He had phased out of the conversation not realising Wanda was still talking.

"I've got!" she almost shouted which had brought Pietro to pay attention again

"The whole leadership of the brotherhood its getting boring and you want a new challenge"

Pietro looked at her and thought about what she had just said she wasn't actually much wrong yeah he had a lot on his plate right now with the whole Wanda been brainwashed but it was boring all they did all day was watch T.V and argue. (well Pietro went on dates as well).

"Am I right or what?" Wanda asked Pietro whilst he was staring at her.

"Um yeah actually you are" Pietro said as Wanda smiled at him "I knew it am I good or what?"

Pietro thought he could die right there Wanda had smiled at him. He had made her smile. He laughed a little at the thought.

"What?" Wanda asked as she stared at her brother in confusion

"You smiled" he said then realising what he just said raised his hands up in defence.

"Hey! I smile all the time I just don't show it" she replied then instead of using her hexes she whacked him round the head with one of the pillows from the floor.

"So what you gonna do about your little boredom problem?"

Wanda asked whilst Pietro rubbed his head

"IdunnomaybeIshouldgobacktoschoolorsomething" Pietro suggested

"School yeah sounds better than sitting on your ass" Wanda considered this "not to mention I might meet someone worth talking to"

"heythatsaninsulttomeI'mintresting" Pietro said in defence

"Don't take it personal Pietro but I know everything there is to know about you plus there's not a lot of female company around here"

"yeahnowallhavetodoisgetkellytoletusbackintoschool"

"why don't you talk to father? He could help out"

"Umm yeah sounds like a good idea" Pietro said knowing that Magneto wouldn't care.

"Okay well you talk to father tomorrow and we'll go into school on Monday and talk to the Principle"

------------------ ------------------------ -------------------------- -----

After 2 hours of talking Wanda had fallen asleep and Pietro sat watching.

He got up slowly and moved over to where Wanda was lying he gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I missed you Wand".

He opened her door and walked out not noticing she was awake "I missed you too Pie" she said as she watched her twin exit the room.


	3. Changing views part 3

Changing views part 3

Pietro paced backwards and forwards in front of the TV as Lance, Freddy and Toad watched him.

"Make him stop yo!" Toad complained "He's making me dizzy!"

Freddy, being the strongest, walked over to where Pietro was pacing and stepped in front of him. Pietro slammed into Freddy, bouncing off him and into the wall.

"OWBlobwhatthehelldidyoudothatfor" Pietro whined. 

"Sorry Pietro had to do something, you was making everyone dizzy" Freddy replied in his usual slow monotonous voice.

"What's up speedy?" Lance asked really not interested what so ever "you ran out of dates!"

"No! Lancethatmyfriendmayhappentoyouallthetimebutitdoesnttome" Pietro said now standing in front of Lance "I have to think of a way to get back into school that's all" 

"Oh like that's gonna be easy" Lance said challenging him.

"Well Lance" Pietro said considering it "Lance think about, if we go back to school you'll see your pretty kitty again."

"Yeah I see your point. Okay, we'll go see Principle Kelly Monday morning" Lance replied.

"Well, there's a slight problem there." Pietro said now rocking backwards and forwards on his heels "Wandawantstocometobutheresthewholeproblemofherschoolrecordandtheayslumthingyouknow!"

"Okay all I got from that was Wanda. Problem. School record and asylum" Lance said but then thinking "Oh I know right well we'll just say she's from Europe and she's never been to school! Don't worry Pietro we'll come up with something"

"Hey I don't wanna go back to school yo" Toad whined.

"Think about it Toad, ifWanda's atschoolshe won'tbeabletouse hermuntant powerson you" Pietro said trying to say it slow enough so Toad could understand.

"Oh yeah! I get you" Toad said with a smile on his face.

"What you say Fred you up to it? All the food you can eat!" Lance said in his best persuasive voice.

"Why not"

------------------------------ -------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------

Monday morning in Principle Kelly's office.

"Okay so lets get this right. You want to come back to school?" Principle asked.

"Well, yeah," Lance said, "we'll do anything to get back in" Lance said gritting his teeth.

"Education is a great thing Mr Kelly we need it to progress in life." Pietro said in his best kissing ass tone.

"Yes, well I'll agree to let you back in, if there are no incidents like last time and you have to keep an average grade up," Kelly responded.

"I'm sure that'll be fine Mr Kelly" Pietro answered.

"Okay then welcome back" Mr Kelly said shaking Pietro's hand.

---------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- -------------------

"So what lessons you got Sweetums?" Toad asked, walking up to Wanda.

"I dunno it's all in some weird language to me" Wanda said looking totally confused at the timetable in her hand.

"Give it here!" Pietro snatched it off her. "Okay first you have History with Mrs Geldhoff."

"Great! I hate History!" Wanda said then considering it "I think."

"Hey Wanda I've got History too, I'll show you the way" Pietro said nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

------------ ---------------------- ---------------- ----------------------- -------------- -------------

Pietro and Wanda walked into the class, which was already full apart from two empty spaces at different ends of the room.

"Ahh Mr Maximoff I was told you were returning to our class. Will you be staying the full hour this time?" the teacher asked.

"Umm.. yeah course I will be, History is my favorite subject Mrs Geldhoff" Pietro said with a fake smile

"Sit down Maximoff!" she ordered Pietro, "and you must be the new student." Mrs Geldhoff asked Wanda who was considering turning around and running back home.

"Yeah, Wanda Maximoff" Wanda said as all the class started talking, a couple of girls were muttering about how she doesn't look like Pietro.

"Maximoff? As in?" the teacher pointed towards Pietro, who was now staring out of the window at the gym class.

"Umm.. yeah twins" Wanda explained quickly, finding a seat right at the back and then giving her twin a death glare.

"Okay then class, team up with the person next to you for the semesters project" the teacher ordered whilst organizing a pile of papers.

Wanda turned to see a weird looking kid, who seemed to think he was going to have a heart attack.

"So Vanda I suppose ve'll be partners then," he said nervously.

"Nightcrawler!?" she asked in shock she thought he was blue.

"Ja. But please call me Kurt ve are at school not on a battlefield." 

"Great! I'm stuck with an X-geek" Wanda whined.

"Hey I'm not exactly doing back flips myself, Ja?" Kurt responded.

"So what do we have to do then?" she asked.

"Hmm," Kurt read the paper "ve haff to vite about the history of our native countries."

"Well that sounds easy," Wanda sarcastically said to him. Just then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you vhat meet me in the library after school, Ja?" Kurt said packing his stuff.

"Yeah, whatever." Wanda said walking off to meet up with Pietro.

------------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------- -------------------

The cafeteria was packed with teenagers. Kurt didn't think he'd find any of his friends, until he heard Kitty's usual screech.

"Kurt, like over here" she called to him. Kurt slowly walked over to the table where Kitty and Rouge were and sat down.

Kitty was talking about something he wasn't sure what, he was too busy trying not to think about Amanda, his now ex-girlfriend.

"So, Kurt what's up?" Rouge said getting tired of Kitty's babbling.

"Nothing really," Kurt said now poking at his food.

"So, like why the long face?" Kitty asked, now realising too that Kurt seemed sadder than usual.

"Vell, Amanda's family are moving to Florida, so we broke up" Kurt said looking up to Rouge "Oh and to make things vorse I haff to spend time with the Scarlet Vitch on a class project!"

"What!? Wanda's at school how did that happen?" Rouge asked completely surprised.

"The whole hood is. I saw Pietro in class as well," Kurt said

"Oh my god! That means Lance is back as well," Kitty said panicking, "I look awful!"

"Why would you care?" Rouge said now staring at Kitty "He's a jackass!"

"No he's not!" Kitty shouted and then stormed off. Rouge looked at Kurt and then said "I better go after her," as she ran off.

------------------ -------------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------

"Kitty wait up!" Rogue now had started to run but had bumped into someone.

"Oww! Mind where you're going will ya?" she shouted, not noticing whom she was shouting at.

"Err. Sorry Rougey didn't mean to," Pietro said helping her up.

"Well jus look where your going next time will ya? Rouge said running off.

"Now, Rogue that would be a challenge. But one I would enjoy." Pietro said to himself "Man what's with me?" 'I can't like Rouge she's an X geek!'

Pietro shook his head and zoomed off to the cafeteria.

------------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------


	4. Changing views part 4

A/N: I'm not actually sure where the Maximoffs grew up (well there limited time of childhood) I know they were born in the Balkan mountain in mount Wundergore but that's about it. So if anybody knows I can correct this chapter if it's wrong cause I just took a wild guess and said Romania.

Oh and thanks for the reviews. I'm impressed I got more than 1.

Pietro stood outside Wanda's classroom; it had been 30 seconds after the bell had gone you'd think she'd be out already.

"At last!" he said crossing his arms.

"What? You've been waiting longer than 10 seconds for me have you?" Wanda asked.

"Umm…yeah," Pietro answered, "Man this world goes far to slow for me"

"There was no point waiting for me, I have an assignment to do remember?" Wanda said knowing he'd forgotten, "you know with one of those X geeks."

"Oh yeah, well I'll walk you to meet him," Pietro said picking her up and ran to the library in less than 4 seconds. He dropped Wanda outside the door and held her up knowing fully well she'd probably pass out from the dizziness if he didn't.

"What you do that for?" Wanda asked, now gaining her balance then playfully hitting him.

"Hey I got you here, didn't I? Friday night and you're spending it in the library " Pietro said with his trademark smirk, just about to leave. 

"Before you go, what's our native country?" Wanda asked 

"Romania, our family are gypsies, well at least half of it anyway," Pietro said then zooming off.

-------------- ----------------------- --------------------- ---------------- -------------------- --------------- --------------

The library was completely empty, apart from the librarian at the front desk. Wanda walked over to a desk at the back and switched her CD player on, sitting back on the chair she waited for Kurt to arrive.

He walked into the library noticing there was only the librarian and Wanda. 'Great' he thought 'she can kill me and then kill the librarian then there won't be any witnesses'.

He made his way over to Wanda and pulled out a chair. Wanda didn't seem to notice him. He sat down and looked at her waiting to be noticed. She had her eyes closed whilst listening to her CD player.

'She looks almost peaceful' Kurt thought, then she opened her eyes noticing he was there.

"How long of you been here?" Wanda snapped.

"Just a few minutes," he answered now wanting to teleport away.

"Oh okay," Wanda said, "shall we get started"

"Um…. Ja okay," Kurt said looking at the assignment paper, "vell my native country is Germany and yours vould be America, Ja?"

"No," Wanda said blankly, "I'm not originally from America"

"Vhat really?" Kurt said in shock, he thought she was. He knew that Pietro was from New York, well at least he thought he was.

"Yeah, my family comes from Romania," she said, matter of factly.

"Right, well lets get started," he said. 

--------------------- ------------------ --------------- ------------ ------------------------- ---------------- ----------------

They'd been there for 2 hours when the librarian had come over to tell them she was shutting.

"Meine Gott, look at the time" Kurt said looking at his watch.

"Shit, Pie's gonna kill me! I was supposed to be going out with him ten minutes ago." Wanda said picking up her books. "Look, were no where near finishing so come round to mine tomorrow and we'll do some more" 

"You've gott to be joking me! The brotherhood vill kill me!" Kurt said in panic.

"Not if you're with me they won't," Wanda said, now with her hands on her hips, "Look they won't try anything if I tell them not to."

"Okay I'll come round at ten," Kurt said, now walking out of the library with her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kurt asked trying to be a gentleman.

"No! I'm quite capable. And do you seriously think that anyone's going to pick a fight with me?" Wanda asked

"Good point," Kurt said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see ya," Wanda said then walking in the opposite direction to Kurt.

Kurt turned around to look at Wanda as she walked away 'Meine gott she's beautiful' he thought 'it'll never happen, but I had fun'.

Wanda was walking down the path back to the Brotherhood house repeating to herself "He's an X-geek, I mean X-man. But he's so cute" she sighed, "It'll never happen, but it was fun."

----------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------------

Kurt walked into his room and lay on his bed. He couldn't get Wanda out of his head. He knew that they were just doing a project, but she was so beautiful. He sighed and carried on staring at the ceiling, not noticing Rogue walking in.

"What's up Fuzzy?" Rogue asked as she walked over to his bed. "Was spending time with Wanda Maximoff that bad?"

"No it was great," Kurt said then realizing what he just said.

"What? You had fun? Oh my God Kurt!" Rogue said with a shocked expression "You don't have a crush on Wanda?" 

"Nein! Don't be stupid she's well a hood and she's evil and beautiful," Kurt said then again realizing what he said grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face.

"You do!" Rogue said getting up.

"No, I don't, she's a bad guy remember?" Kurt said ,now sitting up, as his sister walked out of the room.

"Whatever you're just in denial," Rogue said walking off then shouting, "don't worry ah won't tell anyone."

Kurt lay back down and went back to thinking about Wanda.

----------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------- -----------------------

Wanda walked through the front door and dropped her bag down by the door.

"At last!" Pietro said standing in front of her. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Pie. God! I didn't think tonight was that important, we're only going to the movies" Wanda said now walking past him.

"Yeah, well we haven't done it in a while and it's a good film," Pietro trying to cover up the fact that he just wanted to hang out with his twin.

"Let me just get changed, then we can go" Wanda said walking upstairs.

"Yo, Pietro!" Toad said hopping into the room "Why can't I come man?"

"Cause me and Wanda are going out to have fun without any amphibians tagging along!" Pietro said looking in the mirror checking his hair.

"That's cold yo," Todd said sitting down in the living room.

"Look Toad," Pietro said, "Wanda's not going to have fun while your drooling over her."

At that Wanda ran down the stairs, "You ready?" she asked Pietro.

"Umm yeah come on," Pietro said grabbing Lance's car keys then shouting, "Thanks for the jeep Lance!"

The front door slammed, Toad got up to follow them but was stopped by Lance.

"Sit down Toad!" Lance ordered, "You're not going to the cinemas!"

"Why not? My sweetums may need me," Toad said.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Pietro and Wanda need some time alone okay?"

"I don't know why, she hates him," Toad said then sitting down.

"She doesn't anymore, " Freddy said flicking through the channels.

-------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ------------------- ------------------------ -----------------------

At the movies!

"Kitty do yah really need that much food?" Rogue asked looking at the pile of food. She bribed Kitty to forgive her by paying for them to see a film. The only problem was she didn't get to pick the film.

"It's comfort food okay!" Kitty said walking over with all the food.

"Well, at least you ain't in denial," Rogue said then hearing a familiar voice.

"I don't know what you're worrying about, it's a chick flick" Pietro explained, "you're a chick, it'll be great… OW!"

"I'm not that kind of chick, dim wit!" Wanda said walking through the doors.

"Oh, let the name calling begin," Pietro said with an evil smirk.

Rogue walked over to him and said, "If I was you I wouldn't even start unless you plan on dying before the start of the film!"

"Whoa Roguey! Didn't know you stuck up for your enemies," Pietro now facing Rogue.

"Yeah, well us Goth chicks gotta stick togetha!" Rogue said whilst Kitty walked up behind her.

"Oh great! The brotherhoods here," Kitty said whilst the twins looked at the amount of food she had.

"Lota food you got their Kitty Kat, trying to go up a couple of dress sizes?" Pietro said with his usual smirk.

"No" said Kitty, trying to give him an evil glare then realizing that the Scarlet Witch was standing behind him.

"Don't worry Kitty, Lance ain't here but I'll be sure to tell him about you're eating disorder" Pietro said then getting a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't be so pathetic Pietro, come on lets go in all ready," Wanda said walking off.

"Why don't you join us?" Pietro asked looking Rogue up and down.

"Yeah why don't we Rogue?" Kitty said then whispered to Rogue "I can find out about Lance this way."

"Whatever," Rogue said walking in the same direction as Wanda and Kitty followed.

"Let the challenge begin," Pietro said rubbing his hands.

----------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------

Kitty was crying her eyes out whilst Wanda and Rogue just looked bored and Pietro was laughing his head off.

Wanda smacked Pietro to get his attention "This is boring and it's not funny" Wanda said now looking at Kitty who was still in tears. "I'm going to get some food".

Rogue watched Wanda walk past. "Kitty, I'm gonna get some food."

"Yeah okay" Kitty said through her sobbing.

--------------- -------------------- ------------------- -------------------- -------------------------- -----------------------

Wanda sat down by the counter and ordered a Vanilla milkshake. Rogue walked over and sat next to her. This got Wanda's attention.

"Whoever created chick flicks should die!" Rogue said trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I don't believe I agreed to come tonight," Wanda said whilst slurping on her milkshake.

"So you and Pietro do this often?" Rogue asked.

"No not really Pietro's never been there, I suppose he's making up for it," Wanda said trying not to think of the past it hurt too much.

"Talking of brothers," Rogue said having the intention to talk about Kurt, "You're doing that project with mine."

"Kurt's your brother!" Wanda said now looking up at Rogue "I must say you don't look anything like him." 

"Yeah, well were not blood related," Rogue said, "You don't have a problem with his looks, do you?"

"No," Wanda said a little confused, "Just because you look different doesn't make you ugly."

"Yeah, you're right" Rogue said, "So how are you getting on with him?"

"Umm…fine," Wanda was now curious as to why Rogue was playing 20 questions about Kurt, "Why are you asking me about Kurt? I mean were only doing a project together."

"Well he just mentioned that he had fun doing it," Rogue said then realizing that Wanda had smiled.

"Really?" Wanda said a little more excited than she wanted to show.

"Yeah," Rogue said whom now had smirk on her face that would of made Pietro proud.

Wanda finished her milkshake and her and Rogue talked about music and stuff whilst they waited for the film to finish.

------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------- --------- ------------ -----------

Pietro and Kitty walked out of the movies with the rest of the crowd, and walked over to where Wanda and Rogue sat.

"Man, you guys should of came back that film was hilarious," Pietro said whilst still laughing.

"What are you talking about Pietro?" Kitty said, with tears still running down her face "The main female character died of cancer and then her boyfriend never fell in love again."

"I know, how stupid" Pietro said then considering it.

"Oh yeah Pietro real funny! Remind you of anybody?" Wanda said with her hands on her hips then storming off. 

Pietro stood there staring where his sister had just walked off "Man me and my big mouth!" Pietro said then hitting himself on the head.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kitty asked a bewildered Rogue.

"Ah dunno." Rogue looked at her best friend. "Come on let's get out of here."

---------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------- ----------------- -----------------------

Pietro couldn't find Wanda anywhere. He looked in every possible place that he could think of.

He paced backwards and forwards by the hall, staring at the front door of the brotherhood house.

"How could he lose her yo?" Toad said whispering to Lance "I'd never lose her."

"Shut up Toad, we don't know what happened," Lance snapped in Pietro's defence.

The front door opened and slammed and Wanda walked in, completely ignoring Pietro.

"LookI'msorryIdidn'tthinkI'mstupidIshouldofthoughtbeforeIsaidanything" Pietro was now on standing in front of his twin.

"Whatever Pietro, I'm going to bed," She said walking upstairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Pietro hit himself then ran out of the front door.

Lance looked at the front door "Man, this place is becoming far too emotional."

"You're telling me," Freddy said then looking back at the T.V.


	5. The brotherhood house

Pietro stared at her door, he wanted to talk to her but he knew that she was hurt and it was his fault.

Wanda's alarm went off, she got out of bed and opened her door not looking where she was going and banged straight Pietro.

"Err…What do you want?" Wanda snapped, looking at Pietro in the evilest way she possible could that early in the morning.

"I'm sorrylikereallysorryplease Forgive me Please" Pietro said, who was now on his knees hugging Wanda's legs.

"I don't know why I should," Wanda said then looking at his puppy dog eyes.

"Urg…. Okay."

Pietro jumped up and bear hugged her." Thank you, I won't do anything like this again."

"Whatever. Will you tidy the house I have a guest coming over?" Wanda said pushing him off her to walk downstairs, leaving him in confusion. "A guest?" he said to himself.

------------------------------- ------------------------ -------------------- ------------------- ------------------ ------------

At the institute.

Kurt ran into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing that was food.

"Kurt?" Ororo asked as he ran through the kitchen.

"Sorry, can't stop I'm going to be late!" Kurt said trying to put his shirt on properly.

"For what?" Ororo asked looking a little curious at him.

"Oh, I haff to finish mein project at Vanda's," He said running out of the room.

"Wanda?" Ororo looked a bit surprised.

---------------- --------------------- -------------------- ----------------------- -------------------- ------------------ ------------

There was a knock at the door. Blob looked at Lance who looked and Toad who looked at Pietro. 

"Well, will someone answer it?" Lance ordered." Man you guys are so lazy!"

Lance stood up and started to walk but was beaten by Wanda, running past him.

"Okay," Lance said looking confused, "that was weird."

"Don't worry, it's for me," Wanda shouted back towards the lounge, looking in the mirror checking she looked okay.

She opened the door to Kurt and smiled. "Hi" she said whilst he stared at her. 

"Come in," she said, walking past the lounge, "Just ignore the boys".

Kurt followed Wanda, walking past the lounge, all four of the boys stood up.

"Wanda, what the hell?" Lance shouted, standing in his battle stance.

"Yes, Lance?" She walked back to the entrance of the living room.

"Snookums, you do know that Nightcreepers walking behind you?" Toad asked.

"I should think so Toad, I invited him here," Wanda said, now giving all four boys her famous death glare, "is there a problem with that boys?"

"No Wanda" they all said in unison.

"Good, we'll be up in my room" Wanda said, about to carry on walking then turning around "By the way stay out and if Toad disturbs us then I'll kill all of you, okay?" she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Okay," She heard them say whilst she walked upstairs, with Kurt following 

-------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ----------------

Kurt followed her into her room. As he walked in he took a quick glance around her room before saying "Vow Vanda you certainly have a lot of power over the brotherhood."

"Of course I do, I'm the only woman here!"" Wanda said picking up her stuff. "I saw your sister last night."

"You did?" Kurt asked a bit surprised "she didn't say anything."

"Well, Pietro dragged me along to see a crap chick flick and she was there," Wanda said; now sitting on the floor where she had placed all her pillows. "She's nice, we have a lot in common."

"You do?" Kurt asked, still in shock and hoping Rogue hadn't said anything.

Wanda looked over to her CD player and turned it on with her powers. "Yeah."

They started looking through the books for the information they needed. Kurt looked up at Wanda, who was reading a book and writing down little pieces of information. He then looked around the room and saw a one-picture frame by her desk. He stood up, walked over to it and picked it up.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked.

Wanda looked up, having not noticed him walk over to the desk. "Oh, that's Magda," she looked down pretending to read something, "My mother"

"She's beautiful," Kurt said, then noticing Wanda looking sad. "Where is she now?"

"Oh she died," Wanda said, now trying not to cry, "When me and Pietro were babies."

"Oh," Kurt said putting the frame back down, "Sorry"

"Don't be she died happy, I hope," Wanda said, surprising herself at the statement then asking, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Umm, yeah," Kurt said, smiling at her which made her smile back, "Why don't I help you?"

Wanda got up to open the door she was just about to turn the handle, when she turned around "Kurt, I'm glad you have fun with me," she said smiling.

Kurt looked at her in shock, "Rogue told you" 

"Yeah, she said you had fun last night," Wanda looked at him dead in the eyes, whilst leaning against the door and then turned to open it "Okay, then lets get that food,"

Kurt followed her out the door whilst trying not to look at her ass. 'God I really want to kiss her!'

Wanda walked down the hall thinking 'I wish he would of kissed me then'.

------------------ ------------------- -------------------- -------------------- ------------------- ---------- -----------------

Wanda and Kurt walked into the kitchen together, whilst talking about their project. Not noticing that Lance and Pietro were talking. 

"Hey, Wanda," Pietro called to her.

"Yeah Pie" Wanda turned to look at him.

"Me and Lance thought that we should have a party tonight," said looking to her, "what do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she said opening the fridge and grapping the last cans of Pepsi, "But I think you should stock up." 

"Okay," Pietro said running out the room and grabbing a notepad then running back in, "What do we need to stock up on?"

"Well, let's see," Wanda said looking into the fridge, "Everything"

"Great, I'm skint" Lance said looking at Pietro.

"Me too," Pietro said then looking at the notepad, "I spent my last money on Wanda last night."

"I'm not," Wanda, said to the boys, who looked at her shocked, "What? Father sent me this," she said whilst pulling out a credit card.

"Hewhat?howcomeIdon'tgetonethatsnotfairwearetwinsyouknowI'veneverhadacreditcardbefore," Pietro whined at his sister.

"Did you get any of that?" Lance asked Kurt who was standing next to Wanda looking totally confused.

Wanda, who was now in her own little conversation with Pietro "Well I think it's obvious why Father didn't give you a credit card, he trusts me more," Wanda finished her sentences with a smirk that made her actually look like Pietro.

"Okay, Wanda. Number 1 wow that's a gift I mean no one can understand Pietro when he talks that fast," Lance said in shock looking at Wanda, "and Number 2 that was a scary smirk, you actually looked like Pietro or at least his twin"

That was the last thing Lance said before his chair completely fell apart, leaving him on the floor. "Lance, Number 1 I know it's a talent not many can master and Number 2 NEVER EVER SAY I LOOK LIKE PIETRO AGAIN, okay? He's uglier."

Lance looked up to her, he was ready to wet himself. "Okay Wanda sorry."

"Now that's what I call talent Wanda," Pietro said laughing his head off, "Making Lance nearly wetting himself by just shouting at him," Pietro by now was on the floor still laughing, "you must get that from Dad."

Wanda and Kurt looked at each other then both burst into laughter.

"We better get back to the project," Kurt said still laughing.

"Yeah, come on," Wanda said now calming down, "Good luck with planning the party."

---------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ---------------- --------------------- ---------

Wanda's Room. Later that day.

"I didn't think were ever going to finish," She said putting the book down.

"Well it just needs typing up, I'll do that at the institute," Kurt said gathering his stuff, "I'd better go."

Wanda helped him then they walked downstairs to the front door.

"I'll see you at school," Kurt said walking off.

"Hold on!" Wanda said looking at him, "I was wandering if you'd come to the party tonight? I mean they're all gonna be the boys friends."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt answered, now with a smile on his face walking away.

"Oh and invite Rogue and Kitty," Wanda called after him, before turning around to go back inside the house. 

Closing the door, she walked into the lounge where Lance, Pietro and Freddy were sitting. "It's really quiet in here you know?" She said sitting down next to Lance who looked nervous. "Where's Toad?".

"Oh he wanted some quiet time in the closet," Pietro answered getting up and opening the closet door "What I mean by want is he was forced some quiet time."

Wanda looked up to a tired looking Toad, whom had his tongue wrapped around himself.

"I'm impressed, I couldn't of done a better job myself," Wanda said standing up, "I'm gonna get ready for the party, oh and I invited Rogue and Kitty to the party."

All Wanda heard walking upstairs was the two boys completely freaking out whilst Freddy told them to calm down.

----------------- ------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Rogue walked into the kitchen to see Kurt sitting opposite to Kitty telling her something whilst Kitty was laughing her head off.

"What are you so happy about?" Rogue asked whilst pulling a seat out and sitting down.

"Kurt was just telling me about his little day out at the Brotherhood house" Kitty said still laughing.

"Oh was he?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow. "How was your day with Wanda Maximoff in her room, huh?"

Kurt gulped then gave a look that told Rogue to shut it.

"Like, why would that be interesting, Rogue?" Kitty asked looking confused.

"Ah don't know Kitty, why don't ya ask Kurt?" Rogue looked over to Kurt.

"OH MY GOD! Kurt do you have a crush on Wanda Maximoff?" Kitty asked looking more than just a little stunned.

"No comment," Kurt said now glaring at Rogue. 

"Oh that's great!" Kitty squealed, "Tonight will be a great opportunity."

"For vat?" Kurt asked.

"To ask her out," Kitty looked at Kurt excited. Rogue looked confused.

"What's happening tonight?" Rogue asked

"The brotherhood are having a party," Kitty said with a huge smile on her face, "I can see Lance. You're coming aren't you?"

"I dunno Kitty," Rogue said looking at her hands.

"Oh come on, Pietro's gonna be there" Kitty said trying to persuade her friend.

"So why would I go to a party jus to see Quicksilver?" Rogue said totally shocked.

"Oh come on, the Professors always saying we should, like make Peace not War," Kitty said pleading.

"Oh okay," Rogue said standing up and walking out of the room ",are ya coming or not we've got to get ready."


	6. The Party

A/N: I love reviews.

I hope this chapters good enough I'm crap at writing romance. But oh well.

Glaivester: no not in this particular story but wait and see I'm developing more stories.

Beboots: Thanks a lot I didn't realize that I wasn't accepting anonymous ones. And I've added lots of commas and deleted some of the oh's in the next chapters.

Storm-Pietro: I hope this chapter is good enough.

Draco MalfoyGirl 16: Thanks for adding me to your favorites it's my fist fic so I'm glad you like it.

Zero-vision: It's great to see other people liking Wanda/Kurt fics. I hope that the next chapters are satisfactory.

The Mouse of Anon; I'm glad you found it funny I'm really not that great at comedy.

Okay on with the story.

Changing views part 6

The party.

"Vanda, I vas vandering if you'd like to go out some time?" Kurt said looking straight forward "I know you're Dad's the most evilest man alive and you have the whole annoying twin, and not to mention the Toad tag-along. Urgh! I can't say that!" Kurt said to himself, looking in the mirror not noticing Rogue and Kitty standing in the door.

"Oh Kurt, you have such away with words. I'd love to go out with you but only if my Dad can come too, you know the evilest man alive" Kitty imitated Wanda.

"That's Wunderbar! Maybe I can bring Cyclops," Rogue said in a fake German accent.

"Not funny," Kurt said sighing, "do I look okay?" 

"Ya look great," Rogue said looking at him, "Come on, lets go."

---------------------- -------------------------- --------------- --------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------

Wanda sat on the stairs, staring at the door 'maybe he got scared I mean who wouldn't after I shouted at Lance today'. She sighed resting her head in her hands.

Lance turned the music up then walked over to where Pietro was talking to some girls.

"Pietro!" Lance shouted "What?" he replied Lance just pointed over to where Wanda was sitting on the stairs.

Lance and Pietro walked over to where Wanda was and sat down either side of her.

"Not like I care or anything," Lance said looking at Wanda, "but what's up, not that I should care after all my ass is still hurting."

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong it's not like he had to come, I just thought he would want to youknow and Roguesaidhe had funwithmeandIhadfunwithhim." Wanda snapped at super-speed.

"Whoa! Wanda you nearly spoke faster than me then," Pietro said with a proud look on his face, "Is this about Blue boy? I mean I didn't know you liked him."

"Well, he's late and maybe he's not coming," Wanda said now standing up, "Look I don't need advice from Beevis and Butthead, okay, and it's known of your business who I like," at that the doorbell rang and Wanda smiled and turned around, stopping by the mirror to check her face.

"Yep, she's got it bad," Lance said standing up and looking down at Pietro.

Wanda answered the door and her face lit up as soon as she saw Kurt. 

"Hey," Wanda sounding excited, "Drinks in the kitchen, oh and the boys are standing behind me" she pointed over her shoulder. Kurt and Wanda walked into the Kitchen as Rogue and Kitty looked over to Lance and Pietro.

"Hey Kitty," Lance said looking nervous, "how you been?"

"Like, okay I suppose," Kitty answered, now looking at he floor.

"You look pretty tonight," Lance said as Pietro picked up Rogue and ran into the quieter part of the living room.

"Thanks," Kitty said looking at Lance now.

--------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- --------------------

"Gawd speedy, tell me next time ya gonna do that?" Rogue said trying to get her balance back.

"Soz Rogue, jus thought you may wanna get out of there before someone barfed,"

Pietro said looking at her, "did you know Wanda's has a crush on blue boy?"

"Hey, blue boy has a name and yeah I knew," Rogue said now standing up straight, "and the feelings mutual between them cause he fancies her."

"No way" Pietro said faking a look of shock.

----------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------- ---------------- -----------------

In the Kitchen

"I'm glad you could make it," Wanda said shouting over the music.

"I vouldn't miss it for the vorld," Kurt said now shouting.

"What?" Wanda shouted 

"I vouldn't miss it.." Kurt stop then thought 'screw it', "hold on!" he shouted before grabbing onto her arm then teleporting outside.

------------- ------------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ------------- --------------

"So you wanna dance?" Lance asked knowing she would want to.

"Yeah, sure" Kitty said holding onto his hand.

----------------------- ------------------- ---------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- ----------------------

Outside

Kurt looked at Wanda, not sure what to do, they just seemed to be walking away from the house.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Wanda said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, you're right" Kurt said looking up at the sky then returning to looking at Wanda.

"Wanda I was just wanted.." Kurt looked up at Wanda was now facing him "You look beautiful tonight," 

"Thanks you, look good too" Wanda said then thinking 'please just kiss me'.

"Great party," Kurt said looking really nervous.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not there," Wanda said, looking at Kurt then returning her gaze to the sky.

"We can go back if you want?" Kurt said panicking 'god she doesn't even won't to be here'.

"No, God no I like being out here," Wanda said looking back at Kurt, "I'm with you, why wouldn't I like being here?" 

Wanda held onto his hand and turned off his inducer as they leaned towards each other and passionately kissed not breaking away until they ran out of breath. Kurt now had his hands around her waist and was just staring into her eyes.

"It's better than I imagined," Wanda said breaking the silence. But still in shock.

"Ja! That was.. that was.." Kurt said still staring in Wanda's eyes.

"Kurt, thanks," Wanda said to a completely confused Kurt.

"For vhat" Kurt said, still trying to get in a normal phrase of mind.

"You make me happy," She said then kissing him again.

"Wanda?" Kurt called when they broke away. "Do you want to go out some time?"

"Yeah, why not?" Wanda said as she pulled Kurt back towards the house.

------------------- --------------------- --------------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------

In the living room

"So Roguey you wanna dance?" Pietro asked as they were still in the living room talking

"Yeah, sure, come on speedy," Rogue said, pulling Pietro to the dance floor

"I wonder where Wanda is?" Pietro asked Rogue.

"She's a big girl Pietro, she can look after herself," Rogue said dancing to the music.

"Yeah, I know, but I still have to do the protective brother act, I am older than her,"

Pietro said darting his eyes around the room.

"Oh really?" Rogue said looking at Pietro "Yeah I'm 4 minutes older" Pietro replied "but don't tell Wanda she thinks she's older," his eyes still looking for Wanda.

"Alright I won't," Rogue said putting her very well covered arms around Pietro's neck "as long as you relax."

------------------ -------------------- ------------------- -------------------- ---------------------- -------------- ---------

Outside

"Come on lets go inside," Wanda said walking towards the house.

"Hold on one second," Kurt said then teleporting in front of her, "We have to be careful I mean your brother and Blob and Lance," Kurt said panicking

"Calm down" Wanda said then pulling him into another kiss.

"Okay, I'm calm" at that he teleported them back inside.

--------------------- ------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- ------------------ ---------------

In the living room

Wanda and Kurt walked into the room hand in hand. And sat down on the couch.

Pietro looked at Wanda then at Kurt then at Wanda then at Rogue who was giving him a death glare.

"Okay, I won't say anything" Pietro said looking at Rogue "But if Father found out he'd...he'd.."

"Do what? She's happy" Rogue said then looking at Kurt "and there's more than one Romeo and Juliet couple," she said pointing at Lance and Kitty, who were hugging in the middle of the dance floor, swaying backwards and forwards despite the fast music playing.

"I think ah should change the music," Rogue said putting it onto slower music.

Kurt stood up "vould you like to dance?" he asked Wanda who stood up and Kissed him "yeah why not?"

They walked over to the dance floor and Wanda wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck as they danced.

"I mean it if he gets any closer to her I'll …I'll.." Pietro stuttered.

"You'll what?" Rogue said taking off one of her gloves.

"Nothing!" Pietro said looking at Rogue, "scouts honor!"

"I don't believe you were a scout!" Rogue said, grabbing onto his hand with her un-gloved hand, not noticing it.

"Come on, let's carry on dancing" Pietro said pulling her closer to him.

"Lance" Kitty called.

"Yeah Kitty?" Lance replied "I missed you," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

"I missed you too," Lance said breaking away from her kiss.

----------------------------- -------------------- ----------------- ------------------------ ---------------------- -----------

The party had died down and there was only a few people left dancing.

Wanda looked up from dancing with Kurt and noticed Rogue and Pietro dancing.

"Rogue looks happy," she said to Kurt, now looking up at her direction.

"Yeah, she does," he replied.

Then Wanda noticed Rogue wasn't wearing her glove.

"Kurt?" Wanda said now looking at Kurt, "When did Rogue learn to control her powers?"

"Never," Kurt said returning Wanda's look, "Why?"

"Cause she's touching my brother with her bare skin," Wanda said now letting go of Kurt and making her way over to Rogue.

Pietro and Rogue were still dancing when Wanda walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue?" Wanda called, Rogue looked up a bit shocked to see Wanda standing in front of her smiling. "When did you learn to control your powers?"

Rogue looked at her bewildered. "What are yah talking about girl?"

Wanda didn't answer she just pointed to her naked hand that was touching Pietro's.

Rogue pulled her hand away "OH MY GHAWD!" she screamed Kitty and Lance looked up.

"My powers they not working or I….I." Rogue started to panic a bit.

"Rogue, calm down," Pietro said grabbing onto her shoulders, "Are you sure?"

"Well I'm touching your hand ain't I?" Rogue said in half panic, half excitement.

Kitty ran over to her and hugged her "Rogue this is so great" but then Rogue accidentally touched her back with her bare hand. And Kitty passed out. "Shit!" Rogue said kneeling next to Kitty where she had just passed out. "Maybe ah haven't got control."

Lance picked Kitty up and lay her down on the couch. "Maybe we should ask everyone to leave?" he asked looking at Pietro.

"Err…yeah, well the remaining people left" Pietro answered then beginning his task.

Kitty started to come round, "Ah'm lahke so sorry Kitty," Rogue said apologizing to her friend.

"It's okay," Kitty said groggily looking up at Rogue.

Kurt pulled Rogue from where she was kneeling. "Rogue maybe Pietro's the only one who can touch you," Kurt said after obviously thinking about it.

"It's possible," Rogue said then looking back at Kitty.

Pietro walked back into the room where everyone was standing "Maybe you guys should stop the night?" he asked

They all turned to stare at him. Rogue broke the silence "Ah don't know Pietro ah'd have to phone the Prof."

"Fine, the phones in the kitchen," Pietro said with his hands on his hips.

"Okay, I'll just do that" Rogue replied then walked off into the kitchen direction.


	7. A night at the brotherhood house

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

NachtcGleiskette: Okay It won't happen in this story but watch this space.

I know all Rietro stories Pietro's the only who can touch I'll find some way of explaining it in the next story.

Changing views part 7 the night at the brotherhood.

After a few minutes on the phone Rogue walked back in. "The Professor said it was fine".

"Kitty, you feeling any better?" Wanda asked walking in the room with a glass of water, putting in front of Kitty.

"Mmm," was all that Kitty answered with looking tired.

"Maybe we should let Kitty get some sleep?" Rogue asked grabbing onto Pietro's hand and pulling him into the kitchen, Kurt and Wanda followed but Lance stayed with Kitty.

---------------- ------------------ -------------------- ------------------ ------------------- ----------------------- ---------

In the kitchen

All four of them sat around the table talking.

"So I guess I can only touch Pietro," Rogue said looking at her hands.

"Well, what can I say I'm special!" Pietro said then holding onto Rogue's hands.

"Yeah right, whatever Pietro," Wanda said looking at Rogue and Pietro holding hands.

"I'm surprised Wanda, if I'm special that more than likely means you're special," Pietro said pointing at her, "We were born at the same time…well no I'm 4 minutes older."

"Don't lie Pietro, you're not older, I am" Wanda said now glaring at her twin. "Father told me so."

"Wanda, how can father know that?" He asked then mentally hitting himself, "Of course, he was there," Pietro said knowing that he wasn't.

"So, Roguey you think I'm special?" Pietro asked Rogue who was just staring at her and Pietro's hands.

"Maybe ve should leave them in peace, ja?" Kurt asked Wanda

"Err…yeah okay" Wanda said standing up "I'm getting a bit tired anyway."

Wanda and Kurt left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"So Rogue seriously are you okay with the whole touching thing?" Pietro asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, ah think ah mean it's just you I can touch, maybe that's a sign or something," Rogue said looking at her not taken her eyes off their hands.

Pietro stood up and pulled Rogue up with him. "Rogue I don't know what this means," he said looking her dead in the eyes, "but I know that I'm happy it's me you can touch."

He pulled Rogue closer to him and they leaned into kiss. 

Rogue was the first to break the kiss "wow" was all she could manage to get out.

"You're telling me," Pietro said smiling pulling Rogue closer to him.

"Pietro?" Rogue called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where's Fred?" Rogue asked looking up at Pietro.

"Kissing me makes you think of Blob!" Pietro asked, looking at her.

"No I was just thinking where is he?" Rogue asked.

"Well me and Lance paid for him at an all you can eat buffet, he's probably still eating," Pietro said then sitting back down on the chair, Rogue sat on the opposite one to him.

-------------- ---------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------

Kurt and Wanda lay on Wanda's bed sleeping fully clothed whilst in an embrace.

Wanda was dreaming as she slept.

It was a white room and there was a chair in the idle of it. A younger version of Wanda sat in the corner of the it angry, annoyed for some reason.

She heard a voice coming from the top right corner of the room.

"Wanda, please sit down, we would like to talk to you," the voice said.

She shook her head, she knew that voice, and she hated it. That was the doctor who always gave her electric shock treatment for no apparent reason.

She hugged herself. She hated being asked questions; it was always about them, her so-called family who just left her.

The chair in the middle of the room blew up in front of her.

The door opened, a scary man stepped in with two big guards behind him and an injection in his hand.

"Now, Wanda, that was a naughty thing to do wasn't it?" the scary man in a white coat asked, trying to intimidate her.

Wanda didn't do anything but shake her head. She tried to back into the corner of the room even more but it didn't work. The two guards held her hands down and the scary man injected her with something, she felt drowsy, really drowsy. 

One of the guards picked her up. The doctor said something to him and then all she remembered was waking up in the chair that hurt.

She looked up at the doctor "I told you not to be naughty anymore" he looked at her as the electric current spread through her body and she began to scream.

Kurt's eyes snapped open at Wanda screaming in her sleep. She woke up suddenly and sat up, Kurt sat up with her.

"Vanda, are you okay?" he asked concerned she was sweating a lot and shaking a bit he hugged her. Trying to calm her down.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself still shaking, then she heard Kurt's voice and she calmed down.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, fine," she said lying, "just a nightmare."

"You vanna talk about it?" Kurt asked her knowing what her answer would be.

She shook her head. They lay back down to go back to sleep. But Wanda didn't dare close her eyes, she didn't want to have the same nightmare. Kurt knew she wasn't going to sleep, so he just hugged onto her.

---------------- ----------------- ------------------------ -------------------- ----------------------- ------------ -----------


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay it's the last chapter in this story but I will be continuing with more stories.

I hope this okay:

Changing views part 8.

The morning.

Wanda opened her eyes; she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Kurt was already awake watching her.

Wanda noticed he was awake and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he replied lying to her, he had been awake all night keeping an eye on her.

She turned around facing him and kissed him. "Mmm" was all she said.

"Vhat you doing today?" he asked.

"I dunno," she said smiling at him.

"Vell, you up to doing something?" he asked, "Cause I was thinking you may vanna hang out vid me?"

"Okay," she said, and then sat up, about to get up but Kurt grabbed onto her and pulled her back down. 

"We can't stay in bed all day you know?" Wanda said, turning to look at him.

"Ve can try," he said, hugging her tightly.

--------------- ------------------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------

Rogue and Pietro had been talking all night; not once tiring of each other's company. 

"What time is it?" she asked Pietro he looked up at the kitchen clock and replied "Eight thirty."

"Wow! We've been talking all night!"  Said Rogue looking shocked.

Pietro put one of his smirks on and said, "Well, no one tires in my company."

Just as Pietro said that, the front door snapped opened and a tired looking Toad walked in.

"QUICKSILVER!!!" he shouted, waking up everyone in the house.

Lance walked into the hall to see a very exhausted Toad. "Hey Toad, what's up?"

"What's up!!?" He stared at Lance. "What's up is Quicksilver, over there, carried me all the way to another state, which I had to walk back from!!" Toad said pointing at Quicksilver. He tried to pounce on him, but Pietro just dodged him easily.

"Hey, you all always said that you wanted to travel!" Pietro said, with a grin on his face. Kitty walked into the room and hugged onto Lance. That's when Toad noticed.

"Whoa, you guys had a party with out telling me?" Toad asked looking at Kitty and Lance.

Kurt and Wanda teleported into the hall kissing. Toad, nearly having a heart attack, managed to get out "Snookums?"

Wanda broke away from the kiss to see Toad staring at her. "What?" she asked, whilst Toad was still staring at her. Then he looked over to Kurt and pounced on him.

"I'll kill you!" Toad screamed whilst rolling on the fall with Kurt.

Kurt managed to kick Toad off him. A blue light surrounded Toad and he was lifted off the floor.

"Stop it, Toad, NOW!" Wanda shouted at him then chucked him into the wall.

She stepped over to where he lay, looked over him and said, "Look I don't belong to you and you sure as hell don't need to chase any boys away for me okay?"

Toad looked at her feeling guilty, "Sorry," he said a bit embarrassed.

"That's ok," Wanda said helping him up then returning to the hall.

Toad hopped in behind her, "You didn't need to take me to another state, yo!" He said then hopping upstairs.

---------------- ----------- ------------------ ---------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------.

After everyone had left Wanda and Pietro stood in the kitchen talking. Pietro was talking about Rogue non-stop and about what they were talked about last night.

Wanda sat on the opposite side of the table to Pietro with a cup of tea in her hand.

She looked up at Pietro "You know for some reason I didn't like you a while ago, but you've changed my view on you with the whole Rogue thing, I'm proud of you."

Pietro looked at her in shock it had been a while since anybody had told him they were proud of him. He jumped up and ran over to where Wanda was sitting and hugged her. "Wanda you're the greatest sister in the world".


End file.
